Katana
Das Katana ist ein japanisches Langschwert, das in erster Linie von den Samurais genutzt wurde, nach der Öffnung und Modernisierung Japans im Zuge der Meiji-Zeit, der Abschaffung des Feudalsystems, wurden Katanas von der japanischen Armee bis zum 2. Weltkrieg verwendet. Heutzutage finden sie hauptsächlich im Kampfsport (z.B. Kenjutsu) Verwendung. Katanas haben einen legendären Ruf, in punkto Verarbeitung, Stabilität und Schärfe gehören sie sicherlich zu den besten Schwertern, allerdings ranken sich um diese auch viele Mythen und Halbwahrheiten. Mit seiner typischen Form ist es Hieb- und Stichwaffe zugleich, das sowohl beidhändig als auch einhändig genutzt werden kann. Aufwendig hergestellte Katanas haben durchaus den Wert eines oberen Mittelklasseautos. Schwerter oder Säbel aus europäischer, indischer oder persischer Produktion darf man keinesfalls unterschätzen. Damaszener Stahl, Klingen aus Toledo oder Solingen haben unter Kennern den gleichen Klang und gelten als "State of the Art". Wer mit einer solchen Waffe nicht umgehen kann, dem dürfte es eh wurscht sein. Hat man eine gewisse Auswahl, dann wäre eine Kombination aus Hieb- und Stichwaffe immer vorzuziehen. Reine Stichwaffen, wie Florett oder Degen, sind gegen einen Walker nahezu wirkungslos, ihnen fehlt es an Wucht, einen Schädel zu durchdringen oder einzuschlagen und ein Treffer durch das Auge ins Gehirn wäre von viel Glück begünstigt. Eine Alternative zu einem Katana wäre ein klassisches Schwert oder ein Säbel. Allerdings dürfte man ein "richtiges Teil" eher selten finden, die im Wettkampf benutzten Waffen sind regelmäßig ihrer letalen Fähigkeiten beraubt. Im Zweifel tuts auch ein schlichtes "Eisenrohr", um sich eines Walkers zu entledigen. Ob man wirklich als Anfänger zur Hieb- und Stoßwaffe greift? Da dürfte einiges auf der Liste weiter oben stehen, z.B. Brecheisen oder Hammer. Benutzer Opfer Zombies Menschen Hintergrund Staffel 2 Die Mahd Michonne bemerkt, wie eine Frau durchs Unterholz rennt und dabei auf einige Untote schießt. Ihr geht die Munition aus und sie wird von einem Untoten niedergedrückt. Im letzten Moment kann Michonne die Frau retten, indem sie den Untoten enthauptet. Staffel 3 Die Saat Michonne besorgt in einem Gemischtwarenladen einige Aspirin. Dabei enthauptet sie drei Zombies. Sie kehrt mit der Medizin zu ihrer Freundin Andrea in ein Kühlhaus zurück. Diese möchte wegen ihrer Krankheit von Michonne zurückgelassen werden, da sie der Meinung ist, dass sie nur eine Last ist. Michonne hingegen will sie nicht aufgeben. Sie ziehen schließlich gemeinsam weiter. Zeit der Ernte Unterwegs bemerken die Frauen eine Rauchsäule und untersuchen die Absturzstelle eines Hubschraubers. Michonne lässt Andrea in Sicherheit zurück, während sie das Wrack untersucht. Es kommen einige Fahrzeuge näher. Die beiden Frauen verstecken sich. Die zwei Untoten, die sie begleiten, wurden an einen Baum gefesselt. Es steigt ein halbes Dutzend Männer aus den Autos. Sie sichern die Gegend und bergen einen Überlebenden. Danach stechen sie den verbleibenden in den Kopf. Michonne ist ihnen gegenüber äußerst misstrauisch. Ihre Untoten werden unruhig, sodass sie gezwungen ist sie zu enthaupten, worauf hin sie ruhig werden. Die Frauen werden von Merle Dixon überrascht und bedroht. Michonne wird gezwungen ihr Katana abzugeben, während Andrea in Ohnmacht fällt. Das Schwert wird vom Governor zusammen mit der Pistole von Andrea in einer Glasvitrine in seinem Haus verwahrt. Michonne erwähnt des öfteren, dass sie ihre Waffe zurück haben möchte. Ihr wird erklärt, dass sie diese in Woodbury nicht braucht und sie nach Verlassen jederzeit ausgehändigt bekommt. Andrea zuliebe bleibt sie. Leben und Tod Andrea schaut sich das Schwert und ihre Pistole in der Vitrine des Governors an, als sie sich bei ihm persönlich verabschieden möchte. Er sagt ihr, dass Merle ihnen ihre Waffen bei Verlassen der Stadt zurück geben wird. Andrea überredet Michonne jedoch weiterhin in Woodbury zu bleiben. Anruf Michonne fühlt sich ohne die Waffe nicht wohl und steigt schließlich in das Haus des Governors ein. Dort nimmt sie das Schwert aus der Vitrine und flieht, als sie Stimmen hört, die sich der Wohnung nähern. Sie kommt zu der Arena, bei der sie auf einige Zombies aufmerksam wird, die weg gesperrt wurden. Sie öffnet das Gatter und befreit die Untoten, um sie schließlich mit der Waffe nieder zu strecken. Sie wird erwischt und dem Governor vorgeführt. Während des Gesprächs gelingt es Michonne die Waffe erneut zu greifen und sogar den Governor zu bedrohen. Anschließend verlässt sie das Gebäude und Woodbury. Auf der Jagd Schnell bemerkt sie, dass sie verfolgt wird und legt eine Warnung aus. Die Verfolger lassen allerdings nicht locker und so entschließt sie sich anzugreifen. Dem Angriff fallen Crowley und Tim zum Opfer, während sie selber von den Eingeweiden eines Zombies* übergossen wird. Ihr gelingt die Flucht und sie kommt über einen Umweg (Southern Discount) zum Gefängnis. Dort stellt sie sich neben einigen Zombies an den Zaun und beobachtet Rick, der mittlerweile auch auf sie aufmerksam geworden ist. Tod vor der Tür Die Tarnung mit den Zombie-Innereien wird von den Untoten allerdings durchschaut. Sie greifen sofort an, was Michonne in Bedrängnis bringt. Sie schafft es einige der Untoten zu töten, verliert aber das Bewusstsein. Rick kommt ihr mit Carl zu hilfe. Gemeinsam bringen sie die Frau in den Zellenvorraum und versorgen sie. Das Katana nimmt Rick an sich. Nachdem Michonne von der Entführung Glenns und Maggies erzählt hat, bekommt sie ihre Waffe zurück. Gemeinsam mit Daryl und Oscar machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Woodbury um die beiden zu befreien. Auf den Weg dorthin müssen sie in einer Waldhütte Schutz suchen und treffen dort auf einen Einsiedler. Dieser versucht die Hütte zu verlassen, was das Todesurteil der Gruppe bedeutet hätte, da eine Vielzahl Zombies vor der Hütte steht und versucht hinein zu kommen. Michonne bleibt keine andere Wahl, als den Mann zu erstechen. Siehe, dein Bruder In Woodbury angekommen trennt sich Michonne von der Gruppe. Sie geht in die Wohnung des Governors und wartet auf ihn um ihn zu töten. Plötzlich wird sie auf einige seltsame Geräusche aufmerksam. Als sie dem nachgeht, entdeckt sie das geheime Zimmer und die darin gefangene Penny. Nachdem Michonne registriert hat, dass das Mädchen untot ist, setzt sie das Katana an um den Kopf von Penny zu durchbohren. Da taucht der Governor auf und bettelt um das (untote) Leben seiner Tochter. Michonne interessiert das nicht und so jagt sie ihre Waffe durch den Kopf des Mädchens. Philip greift sofort an und es kommt zum Kampf. Michonne verliert ihre Waffe, kann aber die Waffenscheide nutzen um den Governor zu würgen. Dieser kann sich aus der Situation befreien und gewinnt die Oberhand. Michonne schafft es noch in letzter Sekunde eine Glasscheibe zu greifen und diese in das Auge des Governors zu rammen. Dieser lässt sofort von seinem Opfer ab. Michonne nimmt das Katana auf und möchte Philip enthaupten, als Andrea mit gezogener Waffe auftaucht. Michonne wählt daraufhin den lautlosen Rückzug. Außerhalb von Woodbury trifft sie wieder auf Rick, der das plötzliche Verschwinden von Michonne nicht gut findet und ihr unter vorgehaltener Waffe das Katana erneut abnimmt. Kriegsrecht Nachdem Rick und Maggie die Dixon Brüder befreit haben, machen sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto. Dort stehen schon Glenn und Michonne und halten Wache. Als sie Merle bemerken holen sie ihre Waffen raus und zielen auf ihn. Zuflucht Das Gefängnis wird vom Governor und seinen Männern angegriffen. Sie halten Rick und seine Leute in Schach, bis ein gepanzerter Transporter mit hoher Geschwindigkeit angefahren kommt. Er durchbricht den Maschendrahtzaun und fährt in den Außenhof. Dort wird ein Gitter herunter gelassen. Aus dem Inneren des Wagens strömen Zombies heraus, die über das Feld laufen. Die Fahrerin springt aus dem Wagen und flieht aus dem Gefängnis. Dabei beschießt sie Michonne, die hinter einem umgefallenen Gefängnisbus Schutz sucht. Die Untoten laufen ziellos umher. Einige kommen dabei Hershel Greene nahe, der auf die Zombies schießt. Michonne eilt Hershel zur Hilfe und tötet dabei einige Untote. Zusammen mit Glenn können sie sicher in den Innenhof fliehen. Judas Michonne wischt, im Zellentrakt, das Blut von ihrem Katana ab. Gesichter der Toten Rick, Carl und Michonne fahren nach King County um Waffen und Muniton zu besorgen. Auf den Straßen von King County sind überall Fallen aufgestellt. Plötzlich wird eine Untote von einem maskierten Mann aufm Dach erschossen. Er fordert die drei auf die Stadt zu verlassen und ihre Waffen fallenzulassen. Michonne teilt Rick mit, dass sie aufs Dach klettern wird um das Gewehr zu erhalten. Während Carl Schutz hinter einem Auto sucht, schießt Rick auf den unbekannten Mann. Als er erneut schießen will, ist der Mann verschwunden nur noch Michonne ist auf dem Dach und ist selbst verwundert. Der Mann ist nun auf den Straßen und schießt erneut auf Rick, doch Carl gelingt es dem Mann in die Seite zu schießen. Durch eine Weste hat er den Schuss überlebt. Rick zieht ihm die Maske ab und erkennt seinen alten Freund Morgan. Während Rick bei Morgan bleibt, machen sich Michonne und Carl auf den Weg zu einem Babyladen. Dabei erscheint ein Untoter. Michonne erledigt den Beißer mit ihrem Katana. Carl nutzt die Chance um abzuhauen, aber Michonne konnte ihn noch erwischen. Carl erklärt ihr, dass er etwas in einem Cafe besorgen will. Zusammen begeben sie sich dort hin, doch im Laden befinden sich mehrere Untote. Sie lenken sie mit Fallen ab und schleichen sich rein. Carl stellt sich auf den Tresen um ein Bild von seiner Familie zu holen. Ein Untoter, der sich hinter dem Tresen befindet, bemerkt den Jungen und packt nach ihm. Michonne sticht ihm blitzschnell ihr Katana in den Kopf. Als sie wieder rausgehen wollen, werden sie von den Untoten bemerkt. Sie schaffen's schließlich sicher aus dem Lokal zu entkommen. Der Strick des Jägers Die Gefängnis-Bewohner bereiten sich auf den Kampf vor. Michonne kommt auf die Idee Fahrzeugfallen im Außenhof aufzustellen. Während Maggie und Carl die Beißer weglocken, stellen Michonne, Glenn und Daryl die Fallen auf. Als sich ein Beißer nähert, erledigt sie ihn ganz locker mit ihrem Katana. Merle lockt Michonne in die Katakomben um den hinteren Bereich zu barrikadieren. Zusammen erledigen sie einige Untote. Plötzlich schlägt Merle sie hinterrücks KO. Er erledigt die restlichen Untoten und fesselt anschließend Michonne. Zu Fuß machen sie sich auf dem Weg zum Übergabepunkt. Als ein Untoter kommt, verwendet Merle Michonnes Katana um den Untoten zu enthaupten. Sie kommen später an einem Motel an. Dort bindet er Michonne an einen Pfeiler. Er wendet sich einem Wagen zu und versucht ihn kurzzuschließen. Dabei geht jedoch die Alarmanlange an und mehrere Beißer werden angelockt. Michonne ruft Merle, doch er kriegt von allem nichts mit. Michonne kämpft gegen zwei Untoten, die sie knapp erledigen kann. Erst als ein Untoter Merle packt, kriegt er mit, was gerade passiert. Mit seiner Prothese sticht er dem Untoten in den Hals und halbiert schließlich seinen Kopf mit dem Katana. Zusammen gelingt ihnen die Flucht. Auf der Fahrt zum Governor kommen sie ins Plaudern. Merle erklärt ihr, dass er nicht mehr zurück zum Gefängnis gehen kann und den Governor erledigen will. Er hält an, übergibt Michonne ihr Katana und lässt sie frei. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gefängnis kommt sie an dem Untoten vorbei, den Merle enthauptet hat. Da der Kopf noch am Leben ist, sticht Michonne ihr Katana in den Kopf und tötet ihn somit. Sie begegnet Daryl und erzählt ihm, dass sein Bruder noch am Leben ist und er sie freigelassen hat. Daryl sagt, dass Michonne keinen auf dem Weg zum Gefängnis durchlassen soll und verschwindet anschließend. Stirb und töte Nachdem die Gefängnis-Bewohner ihr Gefängnis erfolgreich verteidigt haben und die Woodbury-Überlebenden geflüchtet sind, wollen Daryl, Michonne und Rick dem Governor hinterherfahren und ihn endgültig erledigen. Auf einer Landstraße halten sie an und töten gemeinsam die Untoten, die an den Leichen der Woodbury-Bewohner fressen. Karen, die durch Glück überlebt hat, erzählt ihnen, was passiert ist. Anschließend fahren sie gemeinsam weiter nach Woodbury. Tyreese und Sasha lassen die vier in die Stadt. Tyreese, Daryl, Rick und Michonne gehen in das selbe Gebäude, wo Glenn und Maggie gefangen waren. Als sie vor einer Tür eines Zimmers Blut sehen, halten sie ihre Waffen bereit. Michonne packt ihre Shotgun zur Seite und zieht ihr Katana. Sie öffnen die Tür und entdecken die Leiche von Milton. Als Michonne Andrea entdeckt, lässt sie ihr Schwert fallen und nimmt ihre Freundin in den Arm. Doch das Wiedersehen ist nicht so wie erwartet, denn Andrea wurde gebissen. Sie bittet um eine Waffe, die sie auch bekommt. Rick und Daryl verlassen den Raum. Nur Michonne bleibt an der Seite ihrer Freundin. Es kehrt Stille ein. Danach erschießt sich Andrea mit dem Revolver von Rick. Besonderheiten * Handgeschlagener Stahl * einseitiger Schliff * rundes Tsuba (Stichblatt) Das Tsuba verhindert, dass die Hand beim Einstechen auf die Klinge rutscht Es ist verziert mit einem Dreiecksmuster Verweise * * Kategorie:Waffen